The 76th Hunger Games
by Anything Mysterious
Summary: The peace lasted 30 years until the capitol rose again, District 13 was destroyed and the Hunger Games tradition restarted. A girl from District 10 is chosen as a tribute, and the tribute for District 12 is Katniss Everdeen's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

My home is District 10, my name is Triyna Astrack and I am 15yrs old. I was medium height with flaming red hair, and bright blue eyes like the ocean. I lived with my younger brother and mother, my brother was only 12 and he was frightened out of his brain, and he had good reason to.

It was a gloomy day, the dark clouds were casting a dark shadow over District 10. The peacekeepers marched outside my window carrying their guns, people were hiding in their houses in fear. It was the day of the 76th Hunger Games. The peace had lasted 30 years until the capitol rose again. They took District 1 to 4 first, then they developed nukes and blew District 13 sky high, there was a whole video coverage. Then they trained more peacekeepers and took the other districts, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and other rebels were taking captive and our currently imprisoned in the Capitol. The new President then started the Hunger Games tradition again, this is the first Hunger Games since the period of peace.

"Would you like me to do your hair?" my mother asked handing me a dress and comb to brush my hair.

"Thank you" I said taking them from her "may I take a bath first?"

"Of course" she said attempting a smile.

I half-heartedly returned the smile and walked upstairs to where our small wooden bathtub was sitting. I pulled of my clothes and filled it with water, I sat it the tub for several minutes thinking of what would happen if any of my friends would be chosen, I thought of sweet Kaylee, she would never stand a chance in the Games. Or gentle Anna, she would run to the forest instantly, but the careers would hunt her. The only one of my friends that would stand a chance is Liam, Liam was two years older than me and we worked in the fields together, he has excellent survival skills.

I stood up out of the bath and found my dress, I slipped it over my head and walked downstairs. I saw my mother brushing back my brother's hair out of his face.

"Hey Mason" I said to him.

"Hello" he said gloomily.

"Triyna I'm just finished Mason I'll do you next" my mother said.

I nodded my head and sat down, I felt her hands weaving through my hair. When she was finished I looked into a mirror. She had taken a small strand of hair on each side and plaited them and tied them back around my head, she then took the the rest of my hair and turned it into a large plait.

"It's beautiful" I said to my mother.

"Good" she said.

Then the clock struck one o'clock. I walked towards the square holding my brothers hand, we walked towards where the peacekeeper where standing signing in the children. I gave my brother one last hug before letting him walk off to where the the boys were standing. I walked off to join the girls, I found my friends and took their hands in mine squeezing tightly praying that they wouldn't be taken. Our Mayor gave the speech about the dark days of Panem and the second rebellion. When he was finished I saw Polly Mineeri take the stage, Polly was District 10's escort and she always wore the latest capitol fashions, and today she wore a fluoro green ensemble, with fluoro purple hair and accessories.

"Happy Hunger Games" she announces "and may the odds be ever in your favour".

I look to either side of me looking at my friends and squeezing their hands tightly, I knew what was coming next and so did they.

"Now ladies first" Penny says placing her hand in the large bowl that contained the names of the the girls.

I feel Kaylee shaking beside me, I hold her tightly as Penny pulls out the name.

"Triyna Astrack" she calls out.

I feel my whole word crash down around me, I see tears forming in Anna's and Kaylee's eyes. A friend of my mother's puts an arm around her to comfort her. I walk towards the front with peacekeepers moving me along.

"Tri no!" my brother shouted trying to run to me, but Liam held him back

I tell myself not to cry as I walk onto the stage and stand next to Polly.

"We have our female tribute, so now the boys" Polly called out digging a manicured hand into the boy's ball.

I see several of the boys trembling as I watch them from the stage.

"Alek Mitchells!" she calls out.

I looked towards where a boy was standing horrified. He had brown hair and brown eyes and a muscular build, even so he looked terrified. The Peacekeepers moved him towards the stage where he walked up and stood on the other side of Penny.

"Well shake hands" she said.

I took his hand in mine and shook it.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour" she said smiling.

The peacekeepers then lead us off the stage and into the Justice Building, they put me in a room by myself. I start pacing up the room until my mother and brother enter, Mason runs into my outreached arms and holds onto me tightly, I slowly stroke the top of his head.

"It's ok" I tell him.

"No" he says "it's not".

"Just look after mum for me ok, and keep yourself safe" I say kneeling down till I'm face to face with him.

"Can you please try and win?" he asks me.

"Of course" I tell him.

"Good luck" my mother says to me.

"Look after him" I tell her "promise me".

"I promise" she says hugging me.

The peacekeeper then takes them outside, my next visitors are Anna and Kaylee. They both ran to me and hugged me. When they pull away their faces are streaked with tears. Kaylee puts something in my hand.

"For luck" she whispers.

It was a transparent purple ribbon, I tied it around my wrist.

"Thank you" I say to her.

"Please promise you'll be careful" Anna says.

"I will you know me, I don't go down without a fight" I tell them.

They give me one last hug before the peacekeeper leads them outside. I sit there for a minute, where was Liam, why hadn't he said goodbye. The peacekeeper then entered and interrupted m thoughts.

"Time to go" he said in a gruff voice.

He led me to the train station along with Alek and Polly. I saw Alek had been crying, it was a weird look for him. The train was different from the normal trains that entered and left the district, it was fancier and cleaner. Polly led us on board waving at the crowd as she did so. The train cabin was immaculate and spotless there was a table decorated with food and chairs with cushions. Alek and I stared in shock.

"You think this is amazing" Polly says to our stunned faces "just wait till you see the capitol".

"Can't wait" I said sitting down.

I looked out the window and watched District 10 fade away into the distance. Everything was changing, as of now I am a tribute of the 76th Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

The bedroom on the tribute train was spotless, there was a wardrobe and several drawers filled with all sorts of different clothes. There was a private bathroom with a shower and all sorts of different smelling soaps. Alek had not said a word to me at all since the reaping, somehow I think he was trying to avoid me, but that was normal. Always throughout my life people had been avoiding me and whispering about me behind my back. To them I was always 'that strange girl' or 'the girl who is always in trouble'.

I met my only female friends Kaylee and Anna in the fields 4 years ago when I saved their lives. It was a normal working day in the fields, but Anna's sister had left the gate to the isolation pen open. The isolation pen was where we kept our stock that had been infected with an illness that could compromise the rest of the stock. The day Anna's sister left the gate open an infected bull escaped, it had charged at Anna and Kaylee had I not stabbed and killed it they would be dead, we had been friends ever since.

I walked out of the bedroom to where Alek was sitting at the table talking to Salomon. Salomon was District 10's mentor, he won the 69th Hunger Games. Salomon is in his 50s, with grey hair and a beard, the young children called him the wise man.

"Triyna come join us" he said waving me over "we are having dinner".

I walked over to the table and sat down, I saw Alek and Salomon tear into the food, Polly was watching them in disgust.

"Do you not know what table manners are?" she said placing her napkin on the table "were you raised by pigs".

"You should eat girl, build up your strength" Salomon advised me.

I looked at him then grabbed a slice of meat and put it in my mouth, chewing slowly.

"Now what do you do when in need of warmth?" He asked us suddenly.

"Light a fire, keep yourself warm" Alek answered.

"No the other tributes will see and kill you" I told him before Salomon could talk.

"Very good" Salomon said nodding "ok you're surrounded by careers what do you do?"

"It depends on where you are" I answered "if near trees my suggestion is too climb and hide in the tree but if in an open area I would fight my way out".

"Hmm not bad that's shows intelligence and courage" Salomon said nodding "but what are your strengths?"

"I'm ok at long distance weaponry like archery and knife throwing but my strength is close combat like swords and daggers" I told him.

"What about you?" he asked Alek.

"I have no weapons training, unless you count cattle whips" Alek told him.

"Are you strong?" Salomon asked.

"Not sure" Alek answered.

"Well you better be sure" Salomon told him.

"Can we not discuss this right now?" Polly asked "its dinner"

We all stopped talking and ate the rest of our dinner in silence. When we were finished Alek walked into his room and locked himself in, I sat with Polly on one of the couches and watched the recap of the reaping. The tributes from District 1 were a mean looking pair, the boy was very tall and tough the girl seemed fragile and delicate but the evil look in her eyes said otherwise. The District 2 tributes were both about 17 with blonde hair and an evil grin. I watched the tributes get called up, most of them were frightened. I watched myself get called up, I saw the looks on my friend's faces and my brother shouting for me as I walk to the stage. I noticed the girl tribute from District 11 in particular, she had brown hair tied into two ponytails, she had pale skin which was unusual for someone in District 11. I watched the reaping of District 12 closely, Tamaria Mellark was called as the female tribute, that can't have been a coincidence, that draw was definitely rigged.

"Oh my, Katniss's daughter" Polly gasped putting a hand to her mouth.

"Probably the capitol's idea of revenge" I said "she won't survive".

I thought of the Mockingjay the symbol of power I grew up with, Katniss Everdeen was a legend the bringer of peace. She ended the Capitols reign. They were probably showing the Hunger Games coverage to Katniss and Peeta right now, as torture. I averted my thoughts it made me sick to think about that stuff.

"I'm going to bed" I told Polly and walking into my room before she could say anything.

I collapsed onto the bed face first, it had been a hard day. I took off Kaylee's token and looked at it, I thought of home the fields and the farms, to anyone else wanting to go home would be crazy, but when you had a one in twenty four chance of surviving the next two weeks, home would be sounding pretty good. I tied the ribbon back around my wrist, and walked into the bathroom. To clear my head I splashed some water in my face, I then found a shirt and pants and changed into them. The bed was soft unlike any I'd ever seen, I climbed in and just lay there listening to the hum of the train engines and starring at the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my you definitely need some work darling" Jiya told me laying me down on the table.

Jiya was one part of my prep team, her hair was dyed gold with black tattoos of flowers on her cheeks. She grabbed a shower head and started washing me down while Daineal, a man with hot pink hair with purple lips and eyes, started rubbing me with soap. When they were finished doing that Jiya started waxing my legs and eyebrows, my nails were being trimmed and polished by Hrestina another member of my prep team. She had green and blue hair and she was literally covered in piercings.

"Good, you're almost ready for Xeera" Daineal smiled at me.

I assumed Xeera was my stylist, I thought of my clothes for the tribute parade, I would probably be dressed as a cow that's what the District 10 stylists would almost always do. Jiya finally finished plucking me about 15 minutes later.

"Wonderful" she squealed "let's call Xeera and she can make you beautiful".

With that they all walked away out of the room. I sat up off the table and looked around the room, the walls were grey and boring it was like being trapped in a box. My hands went to my hair, it was the only part of my body the prep team had left alone it was still in the style my mother had placed it in. Suddenly the door opened and a woman walked in.

"Hello she said "I'm Xeera your stylist".

She had a very simple nose piercing and large gold hoop earrings, her black hair shined in the light as she walked I noticed she had honey streaks through her hair.

"Hi" I said "I guess you're here to make me pretty".

"Yes I am" she said nodding and walking around me inspecting me "your hair is absolutely beautiful who styled it".

"My mother" I answered.

"It is lovely, but for the tribute parade I want to do something different" she said.

"Like what" I asked.

"It is customary for you to be dressed as your district, correct?" she asked.

"Yes I replied "District 10 is livestock, cows".

"But I don't want to do that" she said "the stylist for your friend and I have agreed on something different"

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Livestock means cows and bulls right" she asked smiling.

"So you do want to dress me as a cow?" I asked.

"Not exactly" she replied.

Four hours later I was standing in the Remake centre wearing my outfit. It is a black and white cow patterned short dress that reached halfway above my knee the skirt branched out a bit kind of like a tutu. It had one sleeve that reached my wrist and puffed at the shoulder and came with a black belt that wrapped around my wrist. The outfit also came with black tights and a black pair of high heeled black shoes. My hair was done up in a high ponytail that had been curled and Xeera had placed a cow patterned hair accessory in my hair that completed the outfit. My make-up had been done by Xeera, she had given me light brown eye make-up and cat eyes to complete the look, along with light pink sparkling lipstick.

"You look beautiful" Xeera told me.

"Thanks" I said to her.

Xeera and Alek's stylist guided me and Alek onto our chariot, it was led by two horses that were decorated as cows. I caught a glimpse of Alek's outfit he was wearing a black suit with and his hair was combed back instead of its usual mess. He nodded at me then turned to face the front. I saw the District 1 chariot roll out, District 2 followed. I saw District 9 roll out, and then it was our turn. We rolled out in our chariot and I heard people screaming my name and I waved at them uneasily.

"Your hair" Alek exclaimed looking at me.

I looked at my reflection being shown on one of the banners, my hair was glittering like it was reflecting sunlight even though it was night. People were cheering me on I waved at them thinking about what Salomon said about getting sponsors 'make them like you' he had told me. The chariots all pulled into the square under the Training centre balcony where President Harrow was standing and waving to the crowd. I looked to where District 12 had pulled up. They were wearing a simple black outfit, I was surprised I expected the daughter of the girl on fire to be, well on fire.

"Welcome Tributes!" President Harrow boomed "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour".

With that the crowd cheered and the tributes were moved into the Training centre, the doors close behind us.

"That was amazing" Xeera said to me helping me down from the chariot "wasn't it Yevonne".

I saw that Yevonne was Alek's stylist, he had black hair like Xeera and gold eye make-up and a fancy bright coloured suit, I realised he must've been Xeera's brother.

"The hair was a lovely touch" Polly said.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" I asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Xeera said to me.

I looked over and saw the tributes from District 1 and 2 glaring at me. I noticed District 1 in particular, because they were dressed with jewels. Xeera and Yevonne ushered us into the elevator. Each district had a floor all I needed to do was press 10 and I was on my floor. The elevator was shiny and clean unlike the one we had in the Justice building. Our floor was plush and soft I saw a room with several couches facing a TV screen and a table with chairs to the other side.

"I think your room is through here" Polly said guiding me to a door.

I opened it and saw a room that was almost larger than my house. I walked in and found a drawer with clothes I took off my cow dress and grabbed a shirt and jeans. When I was changed I fell backwards onto the bed letting out a massive sigh. I stared at the celling for several minutes until I heard Polly call out dinner. I groaned and moved myself off the bed and towards the sound of Polly's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

The breakfast table was covered in rolls and muffins, I saw Polly sitting at one end of the table trying to cut a croissant, on the other side of the table I saw Salomon and Alek munching on some toast. I sat next to Polly and grabbed a muffin.

"Good morning dear" Polly greeted me.

"Morning" I said to her.

"We need to be at the training rooms by ten, now you have 3 days of training, and on the last afternoon you have a private session with the Gamemakers" Salomon told me.

"Boys go before girls" Polly added.

"I want you to save your best skills for the Gamemakers, don't let the other tributes see your skills" Salomon told us "so Triyna keep away from the knives and swords and Alek you, work on something you're bad at".

"I get it I'm not good at anything" Alek sighed.

"You're good at traps" I told him.

"What good is that?" he asked me.

"Traps are useful when you want food" I told him.

"Yeah but I'm no good with weapons, if I'm stuck in an ambush I won't be able to fight my way out, you will" he argued.

"There's no need to argue" Polly said.

I stood up and walked to my room. I looked at the clock on the wall and decided I had time for a shower, I let the warm water run down my back until I decided it was time to get out. When I walked out I found some clothes laid out on my bed, they were a shirt and pants the shirt had 10 on the sleeve. I changed into them then walked out to the elevator where Alek and Salomon were waiting. The training rooms were below the ground floor the ride took less than a minute. Soon I was in an enormous gym, I saw a few of the tributes standing in a circle. The tributes that were missing were district 5, 8 and 12. Eventually the other tributes showed up district 5 last, a woman called Sasha took the stage and started explaining the rules of the training rooms.

"There are stations for each skill at each station there is an expert to give help if needed" she explained "do not ignore the survival skills, I know we are all anxious to get to the weapons, but a large percentage of you will be killed by natural causes".

Yeah right natural causes that the Gamemakers create.

"Do not engage in contact with the other tributes leave it for the games, now off you go" Sasha finished, motioning to the stations.

The tributes moved off, I saw District 1 and 2 head straight for the weapons, I myself headed for the climbing area. I grabbed a rope and wrapped my legs around it, using my arms to pull myself up I reached the top in no time, I slid back down deciding what to do next when I saw Alek walk over.

"Is there anything you're bad at?" he asked me.

"Social skills" I joked.

"Won't be a problem, everyone in this room will be trying to kill no matter what" he said smiling.

I smiled back, what the hell was I thinking he is going to try and kill me. I then walked off to the traps and snares but it turns out someone had beat me to it, I saw the girl from District 12 tying together a basic snare.

"That looks good" I commented.

"Oh thanks" she said "I'm Tamaria".

"I know who you are" I said "I'm Triyna"

"I saw you at the rope, you're a good climber" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

Sensing the awkwardness she stood up and walked away. I looked at her snare then crouched down and adjusted it to my liking. It worked quite well, I was just finishing when Alek walked over again.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked him.

"Salomon told me to stay with you at all times" he said.

"I can take care of myself" I told him standing up.

"It's not you he's worried about, he told me to 'hang around you, and you'll teach me weapons'" he said with a scowl on his face.

"Why would I help you?" I asked him "I'll probably end up having to kill you, unless you die at the Cornucopia".

"Can't you show me something?" he asked desperate.

"I don't tell my competitors my game plan" I told him.

Giving up he walked in the other direction, I was definitely going to catch hell from Salomon. Who cares, he can teach himself, and if he gets killed too bad.

I moved from station to station over the next 3 days, I kept well away from knives and swords, I learnt spear throwing and several useful traps and snares, I also managed to study my competitors, the boy from District 1 Tristen came off as violent and would do anything to get his way. His female counterpart was a small girl called Priya, but her appearance was deceiving, she was violent and knew how to use every single weapon she could get her hands on. The Gamemakers had first showed up in the gym on the first day to observe us and give us a rating out of 12, 12 being the highest. During meals they would talk with our trainers, then come back to stare at us some more. Lunch was served in a room off from the gym were the 24 of us would sit down and eat, I usually sat alone not talking to anyone.

At lunch on the 3rd day tributes started being called out for their private sessions. I sat hanging around in the dining room, when Alek was called out I was left in a room with District 11 and 12, finally they called my name out and I walked in. I saw the Gamemakers watching my every move even though some were staring absent minded at the wall. I walked straight for the knives and grabbed a handful, I paused for a moment then flung them at the dummies, and I hit them all in the heart every time. Feeling satisfied I grabbed a sword and twirled it in my hand, and then I unsuspectingly whipped around and started slicing at dummies. The finishing result was a lot of dummy heads on the floor. I noticed the Gamemakers were uninterested and talking amongst themselves feeling irritated I grabbed a knife and threw it, it hit the rope holding up a heavy sandbag used for boxing and it fell to the floor with a sickening crash, the Gamemakers all looked up in shock.

"Nice to know I got your attention" I said before walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat nervously on the couch waiting for my rating that the Gamemakers would give me for the games. Each rating was between 1 and 12, 12 being the highest and 1 being the lowest. The ratings were shown on TV and were in order of each district, basically District 1 went first.

"This is exciting" Polly said sitting next to me.

"I'm nervous" Alek said from the armchair across from me.

"What did you do for the private session?" I asked him.

"I made a trap that severed a dummy in half" he said.

I gave him a thumbs up just as the screen came on to show Caesar Flickerman presenting the ratings.

"Here we go" Polly said clapping her hands together.

"Welcome to the 76th Hunger Games" Caesar said from the TV.

Caesar was old now, but he had so much work done he looked about 40, his hair, lips and eyelids were dyed bright green. I watched closely as the tributes were rated, Tristen from 1 got a 9 and Priya got a 10. The boy from 2 Charlson got a 9 as well and the girl from 2 Georgia got an 8. It was obvious those 4 would all be careers. I paid no attention from then on, most of the ratings were 5 to 7 except for the girl from 4 who managed an 8. I watched closely as District 10 came up.

"For Alek we have a 7" Caesar announced.

"Oh very good" Polly said patting him on the shoulder.

"Now for Triyna we have a 10" Caesar announced.

My jaw literally hit the floor I had got a ten, somehow they must've been impressed with knife throwing and partial destruction of the training room.

"Well done this is excellent" Polly said happily waving her arms around "isn't it Salomon".

"Good job girl" Salomon said.

"I must tell Xeera she is organising your costume for the big interview tomorrow" Polly said excitedly running off.

"You did well" I said to Alek who was looking at the floor.

"Not as good as you" he said "you got a score of 10, what did you do in there?"

"Threw a lot of knives, used a sword to decapitate dummies and partially destroyed the room" I said.

"Well you obviously did it brilliantly" he said "where did you learn knives and swords?"

"My father taught me" I told him "he always said knowing how to use a knife or a sword could save your life"

"So you learnt knives and swords" he said.

"Yep I would always carry a knife on my person back home" I told him.

"That explains a lot" he said.

I laughed and he joined in with me, he had never actually talked to me since the reaping so this was weird. I figured he couldn't wait to kill, I though he hated me like everyone else. I pushed the thought away, as I walked into my room. You cannot fall for him he is your competitor he will try to kill you. But the thought nagged at my head until it was time for the interviews. My prep team burst into my room and dragged me off to Xeera congratulating me as we walked. They sat me in a room and started work, it didn't take so long this time mostly because the after effects of my last encounter with them were still hanging around. When they were finished Xeera walked in.

"Hello" she said "good job on your score".

"Thanks" I said.

"Just you wait until I see what outfit I have planned for you" she said.

2 hours later I was dressed in a white dress with a black belt around my hips, the dress had no straps and was short it came with black boots and a black headband. My hair was loose and curled reaching halfway down my back, hopefully this time it wouldn't glow. I was wearing a black choker necklace that looked slightly like my belt and I had my make-up done up like it was in the parade.

I was standing in line behind the boy from District 9 and in front of Alek waiting for my interview. Caesar was currently talking to Priya, the only one who had scored as high as me in the tribute rating. She was wearing a pink frilly dress which made me want to throw up, I hate pink. I watched the other tributes talk during their interviews about life at home and what they're looking forward to in the games. Finally it was my turn, I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage looking at the hundreds of people watching me in the audience, I put on my nicest smile and told myself not to faint. I walked over to Caesar who shook my hand and motioned me to sit down in the seat next to him.

"So Triyna" he started "a 10 on your score congrats".

"Thank you" I said smiling.

"Now when your name was called out a young boy called out your name is that your brother?" he asked.

"Yes that is my brother" I said.

"Did he visit you before you left?" Caesar asked me.

"Yes he did" I said nodding.

"What did he say?" Caesar asked leaning forward.

"He asked me to try and win, I told him I would so I could get back to him" I said, I saw the some people in the crowd dab at their eyes.

"Isn't that sweet" he said "now we are all dying to know, your hair at the tribute parade tell us about it".

"It was all my stylist, I didn't even know about it" I said, the crowd laughed.

"Ok then, did your stylist tell you why your hair was like that?" he asked.

"She said she wanted me to stand out" I said simply.

"Well I'm afraid that's all we have time for" Caesar said as the buzzer rang and he held up my arm "Everybody round of applause for Triyna!"

The crowd cheered loudly as I stood up and walked off stage, I thought I even heard someone wolf-whistle.

"That was brilliant" Polly said to me.

"Really cause I felt like dying" I said.

"Don't worry you were fantastic" Xeera reassured me.

"I hope so" I muttered under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

I was pacing up and down my room, muttering to myself. It was the night before the games and I could not sleep at all I was panicking. With a score of ten I was a target, the careers would definitely try to get me out of the picture as soon as possible. To take my mind off things I walked out of my room to the window. I heard a clatter from the the hallway and my head snapped up.

"Sorry, hard to find your way around the dark" Alek apologised.

"What are doing?" I asked him.

"Can't sleep" he told me.

"Me neither" I sighed.

"At least you have nothing to worry about" he told me, sitting across from and resting his head against the window.

"I got a score of ten" I told him "that makes me a target".

There was a moment's silence where we both stared out the window, our faces pressed against the cool glass.

"I just wish I was back home" he said after a while.

"Me too" I said.

"I should go back to bed" he said standing up and walking back to his room.

"Ok that was weird" I said to myself when he was gone.

I shook it off and stood up and walked back to my room. Collapsing on the bed, I slowly let my eyes close and eventually I fell asleep. I woke up at dawn to go to the arena, I met Salomon and Polly at the elevator before we left.

"Good luck" Polly told us.

"Make sure you find water and a weapon" Salomon told us "and try not to get killed first up".

"Thanks" I said weakly.

Xeera and Yevonne escorted us to the roof where a hovercraft appeared and a ladder dropped down and we climbed up. A woman in white walked over and injected Alek and I with our tracking device. We were then lead into a room where breakfast was being served, I didn't want to eat but I had to build up my strength. Alek was then lead into a different room and I didn't see him again. After about an hour we arrived at our destination, Xeera and I were taken back to the ladder and climbed down it into dark tunnels. We followed directions until we arrived at the launch room or the Stockyard.

Xeera pulls out my clothes for the games, they were simple black pants with a brown blouse and a large jacket. She had absolutely no say in the clothing whatsoever.

"The jacket will keep you warm" she told me zipping it up.

I slipped the boots on, they were surprisingly comfy and good for running. Xeera then pulled out my ribbon Kaylee gave me and tied it around my neck.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her.

"It was next to your bed" she told me.

"Thank you" I whispered to her.

The female announcer's voice spoke over the speakers saying there was one minute to launch time. Xeera hugged me.

"It's been a pleasure" She said to me.

"Same here" I told her.

I turned and walked to the metal cylinder and stood on the metal plate. I waved to Xeera as the metal plate pushed me upwards towards the arena. I saw bright light, when my eyes adjusted I looked around I saw Alek standing to my far right. The voice of Claudius Templesmith sounded over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen let the 76th Hunger Games begin!"

The countdown started, I got a quick look of my surroundings. The Cornucopia was facing me on a beach large beach that was next to a large ocean that was on my right, everywhere else was thick forest and a small clearing to my left. I saw a backpack close to me that had the handle of a knife poking out, I set my sights on it as the countdown came close to finishing.

5...4...3...2...1, the horn blared the Games had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran straight of the metal plate and towards the backpack, I saw several tributes run straight for the thick forest. I saw the girl from district 6 get her head ribbed clean of her neck with an axe by Priya. My hands grabbed the pack and I turned and ran to my right desperate for the cover of the forest, I saw the boy from 11 running at me with a sword. He fell in front of me a knife in his back, I grabbed the sword and bolted just as Tristen's knife whizzed past my ear, thank god he missed. I ran for the forest dodging knives and dead bodies falling to the ground. I ran past the Georgia ferociously stabbing the girl from 3 and jumped over the dead body of the boy from 8 who had been stabbed by Tristen's sword that he got to replace the knife that killed the boy from 11. Somehow I made it to the forest, without looking back I ran as far away as I could from the bloodbath.

When I believed I was far away enough I sat down on a log and looked through the backpack that I risked my life for. It contained 6 knives, a water bottle, a rope, a few bandages, a sleeping bag and some matches plus the sword I got from the district 11 boy. I opened the water bottle hoping to find something to drink and it was bone dry. I cursed as I put the lid back on. I packed the bag again and started walking, until I heard yelling and someone running. I quickly scrambled up the nearest tree as the boy from 9 ran through chasing the girl from 8. They didn't see me they were too focused on killing each other.

"Please don't kill me" the girl begged tripping over and falling to the ground.

"I have too, the careers are coming" he said standing above her holding a spear.

I saw she had a small dagger shoved up her sleeve, but the boy didn't notice. She grabbed the dagger and threw it just as he ran the spear through her heart. The girl died instantly blood oozing from her mouth, the boy's death was slower he fell to the ground coughing blood and moaning. The cannon blasted two times meaning they were dead, I jumped down from the tree and collected their weapons before the hovercraft came to take them away. After collecting their weapons I walked further into the forest, I stopped when they started firing the cannons to count the deaths at the bloodbath meaning it had finally ended. The cannon fired 9 times, plus the two that just killed each other meant 11 tributes were already dead. I didn't know who was dead but I would find out tonight when they showed the tributes in the sky.

I looked around for several hours trying to find a water source, but found nothing, giving up I looked for a tree to settle for the night. I came across a large oak with thick branches and leaves, perfect. I climbed up and found a good place to sit, I wasn't going to risk sleeping until it was pitch dark. I heard rustling from a nearby tree and turned to my right and saw the tributes from 5 sitting in a tree together with a lit fire trying to keep themselves warm. I shook my head at them rookie mistake they would be killed by morning, and I was right about half an hour later the careers arrived. After getting a glimpse at the career pack I saw that it was composed of both tributes from 1 and 2 plus the girl from 4. They crept up slowly and carefully on the district 5 tributes, and then they lashed out and pulled them down from the tree. They got the boy first, Tristen grabbed him and slit his throat.

"Patrick!" the girl screamed.

Bu those were her last words as Charlson yanked her out of the tree by her hair and smashed her head against a rock. She slid off the rock coughing blood and slumped to the ground next to the boy from five's body, the one she called Patrick. The careers laughed to themselves looking over the bodies as the cannons fired one shot, I realised the girl wasn't dead yet. When the careers were a safe distance away I slid out of the tree and walked over. She looked at me as I kneeled on the ground next to her blood dripping from her mouth and wheezing.

"I'm sorry" I said to her.

She looked up at me as I brushed hair from her face, it was pretty hair that was coloured a soft chocolate brown. She let out one final cough before her head slumped to the ground and the cannon fired. I closed her eyes and stood up and went back to the tree.

An hour later the anthem started playing and the symbol of the capitol appeared in the sky. I watched the faces of all the fallen tributes appear. There was the girl from 3, the boy from 4, both tributes from 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9, and also the boy from 11. That was 13 tributes dead and it also meant Alek was alive. Relived I decided it was safe to go to sleep, I pulled out the sleeping bag and climbed in, then I attached myself to the tree with the rope so I wouldn't fall out. Slowly I fell asleep, thankful for surviving the first day, but my troubles weren't over not by a long shot.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke at dawn, the minute light touched the arena I wanted to get a head start ahead of the careers. I walked as far away from the Cornucopia as possible looking for water. I walked for about three hours then came across a waterhole that led into a small river, thankful for the water I filled my bottle then took a drink then filled the bottle again.

When I was satisfied I kept moving, I walked for about another hour until I came to the edge of a cliff. There was a space of ten metres between the edge of the forest and the cliff, the cliff went straight down no ledges or anything just straight down. I grabbed a rock and threw it down the cliff, it sprung back up and almost took my eye out. It was clearly a force field of some sort to stop us from committing suicide.

Sighing I turned around and walked back, I decided to go back to the waterhole and follow the creek to see where it led. I had been following it for about 15 minutes when the cannon fired, it was only one shot. I thought of Alek hoping it wasn't him.

I continued walking, along the river until I got too tired to continue following it. I found a spot and started to set some traps, I still needed food. I then climbed up a tree and waited to see if my traps caught anything and they did just not what I was expecting. I heard a snap and a squeal, hopefully I caught something I walked over to where the sound came from and saw the girl from district 11 face first on the ground with her legs tied together. I grabbed a knife and cut the ropes off her. She stood up but didn't run away, instead she looked at me curiously.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked me.

"I'll only kill another human if I have to" I told her resetting the trap.

"So you're not going to kill me?" she asked.

"No" I replied.

"Can I stay with you" she asked after a while "I don't know what to do".

I looked up at her, it was obvious she was frightened and desperate she would have been 13 at the most, she kind of reminded me of Liam's sister who was killed 5 years ago.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Marlia" she replied

"Ok then Marlia, looks like we have an alliance" I agreed smiling, she smiled back "first we need food".

"I stole this" she said holding up some apples.

"Where did you get those?" I asked her.

"Stole them from the Careers stash in the clearing near the horn" she said proudly.

"That's brilliant" I said.

She beamed at me and I laughed, together we set some more traps. I took her over to the traps I had already set and taught her a few basics, and she taught me how to identify poison foods.

"These are nightlock" she said showing me a type of berry "if you eat one you're dead within a minute".

"What about these?" I asked pointing to some fruit that was growing from a nearby plant.

"Yeah those are good" she said picking some "really tasty".

Our snares caught 2 rabbits which we cooked on a fire, we ate one with the fruit and apples, I put the other rabbit in my pack.

"Do you know who was killed?" I asked her when she was halfway through her part of the rabbit.

"The boy from 3 I think" she replied "had his neck snapped by the boy from 2, the one that uses his hands".

I thought about the girl from district 5 who was killed by Charlson.

"I think the boy from your district is still alive" she told me.

"Oh that's good" I said "sorry about the boy from your district".

"It's not your fault, I didn't know Rahel well anyway" she said.

"This is his sword" I told her handing over the sword.

"How did you get it?" she asked.

"He ran at me with it but was killed by the boy from 1 at the bloodbath, I took it before the careers could get to it" I told her.

"Better you than them" she said handing the sword back and pointing to Kaylee's ribbon "that's a pretty ribbon, is it your token?"

"Yes my friend gave it to me" I told her "do you have a token?"

"No" she told me shaking her head "I don't need one".

"Have you ran into any other tributes?" I asked her.

"I've seen some but you're the first one I've talked to" she told me.

"Have you seen Katniss Everdeen's daughter?" I asked her.

"No, I hear she's hiding somewhere" she told me.

"I reckon the reaping from her District was rigged" I said.

"That's what I though" Marlia said "probably to torture the rebels, I bet Katniss is watching us right now".

"The Mockingjay's daughter in the Games will destroy whatever sprit the remaining rebels have left" I said.

She nodded and then we sat in silence for a while.

"Where are we going to sleep?" she asked me when we had finished eating.

"Up a tree" I said standing up "safer up there, the careers won't see us".

"What are you doing" she asked me as I walked over and took apart one of the traps.

"We can't leave any sign's we were here" I told her "get rid of the fire, make it look like it was never there".

"Oh good idea" she said before stomping out the fire.

When I was satisfied, I found a tree with thick branches that stood close to several others. I helped Marlia climb up before climbing up myself. I found a very thick branch that both Marlia and I could sit on. It was a warm night so I didn't need the sleeping bag.

"You can go to sleep" I told her "I'll stay up until its dark".

"I'll stay up as well" she insisted.

We sat up together watching in silence, until the anthem started playing. We watched as the face of the boy from district 3 appeared in the sky.

"I think we can sleep now" I said to Marlia.

She nodded and curled up in a spot between the branch and the trunk, I lay back tying both her an myself to the branch. Eventually I to fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Marlia awoke first, I had no idea how long she was awake for but she eventually woke me up. The sun had already risen.

"You were supposed to wake me at dawn" I told her rubbing my eyes.

"You looked happy sleeping so I left you for a bit" Marlia said.

"Well we need to get moving" I told her grabbing my backpack.

"Ok" she said.

When we were ready we moved towards the Cornucopia, at Marlia request. She said she wanted to see how big their stockpile was, and devise a plan to blow it. It took about several hours to get there, when we did we saw the mother load. The careers had a massive pile of food in the middle of the clearing, it was surrounded by tents that had been pitched up. I saw Charlson and Georgia sitting in front of it with weapons watching the surrounding woods closely.

"That is one hell of a food pile" Marlia exclaimed.

"Weren't you here yesterday?" I asked her.

"Yeah but the pile was smaller yesterday" Marlia said.

We watched closer, at one point the girl from 4 appeared out of the woods carrying several dead animals.

"What did you catch Yolene?" I heard Georgia ask her.

"Couple of foxes, a few rabbits" she told her.

"Put it with the pile" Charlson told her.

She threw it in the pile and sat on the other side of it watching the forest. Several minutes later I saw them all look up at the sky. Marlia and I looked to where they were pointing, there was a fire blazing somewhere to the west, the careers guarding the stockpile grabbed their weapons and ran to where the fire was blazing. Bad mistake, Marlia and I grinned at each other and ran to the pile, we grabbed as we could stuff in our packs. Then we ran out of the clearing as fast as we could, the fire was obviously a distraction, and I was right. I saw the boy from district 12 run out and cover the supplies in something then run back into the forest, then I saw Tamaria Mellark appear just on the tree line, she held a bow and arrow that was on fire, I then realised what they were doing.

"Block your ears" I told Marlia "when it blows get ready to run".

She obeyed and covered her ears with her hands, I followed her example. I saw the arrow shoot from the bow and collide with the pile, the whole thing blew sky high.

"Run!" I shouted at Marlia.

She took her hands off her ears and sped off I followed her, we ran a fast as we could away from the supplies flying everywhere, and from the furious careers that would return to find their treasure pile blown to smithereens. Suddenly Marlia stopped and scrambled up a tree, I looked up her confused. She motioned to me to climb into the tree, I obeyed just in time. Priya and Tristen ran through the bushes and from their left Yolene and Georgia appeared.

"What the hell was that!" Priya shouted at the confused girls.

"We don't know" Yolene said.

"You were supposed to be watching the pile" Priya said furiously drawing her knife and holding it to Yolene's throat.

"Priya no, we need to work together and find out who did this" Tristen said pulling her arm back.

"Fine" Priya said lowering her knife.

"I'll bet it was the girl from 12, Katniss's daughter" Tristen spat.

"If we find her, she's mine" Georgia said pulling out her sword and throwing it up in the air and catching it "I'm going to take her pretty little head home on a stake".

"I want the girl from 10" Priya said twirling her knife "teach her a lesson that she can't step up to my training score".

Marlia looked over at me in horror from her spot on the branch. We watched the Careers walk back to their camp, fantasying about who they wanted to kill. When they left we jumped down from the tree.

"That was lucky" I said "if they had seen us".

"Did you hear the girl from 1? She wants to kill you" Marlia said in shock.

"They're Careers, they want to kill everybody" I told her.

"But still" Marlia said.

"Just leave it" I told her "they won't be catching us any time soon".

"Ok" she said nodding.

"Well looks like we're having a feast tonight" I said motioning to the backpack stuffed with food in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Awesome, what did we get?" she asked.

"A bunch of stuff I can't be bothered to look through" I told her.

We both laughed, it was a good distraction from the fact that we were stuck together in an arena where we had to fight to the death. I decided right there that if it was just me and Marlia at the end, I would let her win.

**I made it so there were no deaths in this chapter, but I knew I had to put somthing in it, so I got Tamaria to set the supplies on fire.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Triyna wake up" Marlia shook me awake.

"Huh what?" I asked waking up.

"It's dawn" Marlia told me.

"Ok we need to get moving" I said standing up and rolling the sleeping bag to fit in the pack.

"Where are we gonna go?" she asked me.

"I don't know but we need to keep on high alert" I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"There were no deaths yesterday, the peacekeepers like to keep the action going so people will watch" I told her.

"So no deaths no action, which means the peacekeepers are going to do something to create some action" Marlia said piecing it together.

"In a nutshell" I said.

She stood up and together we walked towards the water to collect some more water. Once we filled our water bottles we walked towards the edge of the arena where the cliff was, we found a spot at the edge of the forest.

"Why are we here?" Marlia asked me.

"Keep as far away from the careers as possible" I told her "we don't want to be near the careers when the peacekeepers throw something at us".

She nodded and sat down at the foot of a tree. I pulled out some fruit we collected and threw a few pieces at Marlia she caught them and put them in her mouth. About half an hour later the ground started shaking, I jumped up.

"What is that?" Marlia asked frightened.

"I have no idea" I said looking around at the ground.

Her question was answered a few minutes later when the edge of the cliff started to collapse and fall into the dark area below.

"RUN!" I shouted at Marlia.

We ran as fast as we could away from the collapsing outer edge of the arena. We ran until the rumbling stopped and the edge of the arena finally stopped collapsing. I dropped to the ground panting clutching the stitch in my side.

"What was that?" Marlia asked me sitting next to me breathing heavily.

"They're making the arena smaller bringing us all together" I told her.

"Almost killing us in the process" Marlia added.

Despite all the odds we started laughing, and in that one moment the world collapsed around me like the cliffs. The trident flew past me and found its mark, Marlia was pinned to the tree she was leaning against blood dripping from her wound. I screamed and looked over and saw Yolene grinning gleefully at her successful shot. I didn't even attempt to pull out my knife, Yolene was too quick she walked over and yanked my hair back holding a knife to my throat. Suddenly without warning she spat blood in my face then dropped to her knees and fell to the ground with an arrow in her back. I looked at Tamaria Mellark who was standing behind where Yolene was holding a raised bow. I ignored her and crawled over to where Marlia was pinned to the tree.

"Triyna please win" she told me weakly "please".

"Of course" I said choking back tears.

"Promise" she said.

"I promise" I said grabbing her hand, tears dripping down my face.

"Don't let them own you" Marlia said to me.

But those were her last words as he eyes fluttered weakly and her head fell to the side, her body limp and the cannon fired. I pulled out the trident and closed her eyes. Tamaria walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked her.

"No" she said "I'm not going to kill you".

"I should've seen her standing there" I said.

"It's not your fault" she reassured me "come with me".

"Come with you were?" I asked her confused.

"I have a plan but I need your help" she told me.

"What plan?" I asked her.

"Come with me" she said turning and walking through the trees.

I followed her uneasily, she lead me to a part of the arena I avoided. I saw a cave and Tamaria led me inside I saw the boy from 12 and to my surprise Alek.

"Looks like you found her" Alek said to Tamaria.

"It was hard, she's good at avoiding people but I found her after the earthquake" Tamaria said.

"You were looking for me?" I asked them.

"Yeah, Alek doesn't shut up about you" the boy from 12 grinned at Alek.

"It's good to see you" Alek said.

Tamaria smirked and the boy from 12 rolled his eyes.

"This is Jamerson by the way" Tamaria said introducing me to the boy from 12.

"So what's this plan you were talking about?" I asked Tamaria.

"I want to hit the careers hard" Tamaria told me "and I need your help".

"I thought you already did that blowing up the supplies" I said.

"I want to do something different, hit them harder" Tamaria told me.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok you all remember the plan?" Tamaria asked for the hundredth time as she gathered her bow and arrows.

"Yes" we all sighed.

Day 5 of my time in the arena, I was in the cave gathering what I needed. Tamaria had come up with a plan to take the careers. We were going to light a fire surrounded them in the clearing hoping it would kill them, great plan huh.

"What happens if it's just us after we kill the careers, do we kill each other?" Jamerson asked.

"We'll think about that later but now we need to get into position" Tamaria said.

We all nodded and walked out of the cave, Alek and Jamerson walked in one direction Tamaria and I walked the other way. We found a spot in a tree several metres away from the Cornucopia clearing where the careers had made camp. We saw the signal from the boys (reflected light of a glass) and lit the fire. It hesitated in starting then it moved forward fast and furious. The careers saw the smoke and jumped up, weapons at the ready they all moved towards our position, but upon noticing more fire in the other direction Priya moved towards the boys. The careers looked panicked as the fire moved towards them, and then we all looked up as the cannon fired. None of the careers near our position were dead and neither was me or Tamaria, I prayed that it wasn't Alek.

"Hey look beach is clear!" Georgia shouted to the other careers noticing the beach had not caught fire.

I swore under my breath, how had the beach not caught fire we should've seen this coming. Then I watched Priya run past us towards the beach, one of the boys must be dead. I looked at Tamaria and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. We both jumped out of the tree and ran for the cave, we were running so fast we almost didn't see Alek running towards us with a cut lip and bruised face. Without thinking I ran forward, threw myself on him and hugged him. Then I thought of Tamaria I released Alek and walked over to Tamaria who was standing there in shock.

"Priya found us we didn't see her, I'm sorry" Alek said.

"At least you're alive" Tamaria said trying to keep positive.

"I can't believe the beach didn't catch fire, why didn't we see that" I said taking my anger out on a tree by kicking it, hurting my toe in the process.

"We should go back to the cave, the careers will be on the hunt" Alek said.

Tamaria and I nodded and followed him back to the cave. Alek kept watch outside leaving me and Tamaria inside, my mother always said when someone was upset talking helps and I did just that.

"Did you know him well?" I asked Tamaria sitting down next to her.

"Not really he was a friend of my friend's brother" she replied.

"I bet being Katniss Everdeen's daughter would make you famous" I said.

You can say that again, everywhere I go everyone knows my name" she said sighing "and what my parents did".

"Who are you actually living with?" I asked her.

"My grandmother, ever since my parents were captured" she told me.

"Did you get to see them before they were taken?" I asked her.

"No" she replied "they came during the night, peacekeepers stormed the district made everyone come out of their houses, they displayed my parents in the square so everyone could see that district 12 had been taken, my mother tried to get to me and my brother but they took her before she could"

"Wow I'm sorry" I said.

"What about your family?" she asked me.

"You don't want to know about them" I said.

"Go on tell me" she urged.

"Well, I've got my mom and brother" I told her.

"Do you have a father?" she asked me.

"He died when I was young" I told her.

"Oh, what's district 10 like?" she asked me.

"A lot like your district from what I've seen in photos, we have a main square and houses then beyond that there are fields where the stock roams until they get sent off to the slaughter houses" I told her "I work in the field with a lot of other children herding the stock and keeping them in check".

"Children don't work in district 12, if you're under 18 you can't enter the mines" she told me "do you have friends?"

"Yeah there's Liam, Anna and Kaylee" I told her then took off my ribbon that was tied around my neck "Kaylee gave me this".

"Is it your token?" she asked me looking at it.

"Yeah" I said tying it back around my neck.

"What about Alek?" she asked me in a quieter voice pointing to where he was sitting outside the cave.

"I actually don't know him well" I told her "why?"

"Just curious" she said shrugging her shoulders.

I shook my head and walked over to my pack trying to find something to do to stop boredom. Several hours we ate in silence, eating a fox I caught last night in a trap. We all then watched together as the anthem played and Jamerson's face appeared in the sky. I saw tears appearing in Tamaria's eyes, I walked over and put my arm around her.

"We will avenge his death" I told her "and Marlia's, those careers don't stand a chance".


	12. Chapter 12

"You know you don't have to keep watch all night" Alek said sitting down next to me.

I was sitting outside the cave watching the night sky and keeping an eye out for careers. After the stunt we pulled this morning they would be on the hunt.

"I like it better at night anyway, easier to move around without anyone seeing you" I told him.

"You're really good at this, it's like you've been training for it" he said giving me a curious look.

"My father thought it was always necessary to learn some basics in case of an emergency" I told him.

"Basics, last I checked you knew a lot more than basics" he said.

"My dad only taught me a couple of things, then after seeing I had an interest he taught me more" I told him.

"My mom reckons you're going to win, have to say I agree with her" Alek said.

"You never know things can change quickly" I said looking back to the stars.

"You confuse me sometimes, I can never understand you, I read people well but with you it's just nothing comes to mind" Alek says giving me another curious look but this time he looks like he's studying me "you never show emotion".

"To me showing emotion is showing weakness" I said.

"No it's not showing emotion is showing people who you really are" Alek said.

"You can believe that if you want" I told him coldly.

"It's funny I remember the first time I saw you" Alek told me "you were wearing a small dress a lot like the other girls decorated with flower prints and your hair was done up nice, but as soon as your mother left you tore off the sleeves and took out your hair, it showed you weren't like the other girls".

"I can't believe you remember that" I exclaimed.

"How could I not?" Alek asked.

"It's easy no one pays any attention to me" I told him.

"I notice you" he said.

I looked up at him and he looked back at me. We sat like that for a minute then he leaned forward and his lips met mine, and I didn't pull away. I leaned forward deepening the kiss, after about ten seconds we pulled away.

Realising what I'd done I got up quickly and walked back into the cave. I sat on a rock hitting myself in the head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" I muttered "what was I thinking".

Suddenly I looked up hearing tinkling, a parachute was floating into the cave it landed several feet away. I walked over, picked it up and opened it. I found some bread and a note.

_Smart idea, Solomon._

He thought I was faking it, I actually wished I was faking it. It would make the situation less awkward, or more awkward. I put the bread into my pack leaving a mental note to eat it tomorrow. I climbed into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes, but sleep didn't come, I could still feel his lips on mine.

**I know short chapter but I really needed to put this in, epic chapter coming next it will be the last day in the area.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up" Tamaria shoved me trying to get me to wake up.

I sat up in my sleeping bag and rubbed my eyes "what's happening?"

"We're going to hunt" Tamaria told me "and then move further away from the careers, we have no idea where they could set up camp next"

I climbed out of my sleeping bag rolled it up and shoved it into my pack. Then I grabbed some knives and we left our only form of shelter. We wandered the woods just looking once or twice I thought I heard a career but it turned out to be an animal of some kind. Alek and I were exchanging awkward glances now and then and unfortunately Tamaria noticed.

"Why the awkward tension?" she asked walking next to me as Alek walked ahead looking out for careers.

"There's no awkward tension" I told her in a voice that was unconvincing even to myself.

"Are you sure, because Alek has been throwing you glance during the whole time in the arena?" she asked me.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah everyone's seen it" she told me.

"No I don't think so" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It's too bad you would've made a good couple, if you weren't in a fight to the death together" Tamaria said.

"You really know how to cheer people up don't you?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Sure do" Tamaria said.

We continued to walk and hunt at the same time, we caught mostly rabbits but we also almost caught a deer if Tamaria hadn't lost her footing because the ground was unstable. At one point we had Alek go off to collect water while Tamaria and I continued to hunt. He came running towards us panting and out of breath.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well" he wheezed "I found the careers camp".

"Did they see you?" Tamaria asked him.

"No" he replied "but they are right on the bank of the river, I can't collect water from that part of the river we need to move further down".

I picked up a dead rabbit that I had just thrown a knife at and put it into my pack.

"Don't you think we have enough rabbits?" Tamaria asked me.

"You never know we could get trapped inside a cave or something" I said.

Tamaria shook her head at me and grinned, she seemed to be able to handle herself well in a bad situation. We walked down the river until we reached a part that we all agreed was safe we all then filled our water bottles and continued to walk. We walked to the ruins of the clearing near the Cornucopia, everything was burnt except the giant horn itself which stood untouched.

"Why are we actually here?" Alek asked.

"To see what actually happened" I replied.

He nodded then we walked back to the river and crossed it wondering the forest aimlessly. Suddenly the sun set and he arena was cocooned in darkness.

"What's going on" Tamaria asked looking around her voice shaking in fear.

Suddenly there was a roaring sound well more like a yowling like a cat but much more powerful and louder.

"We should be running right about now" I said.

Alek and Tamaria nodded then we ran as fast as we could towards the river, we crossed it and waited on the other side. 3 cat like creatures burst from the forest, they were very large with strips and came with fangs but when they opened their mouth you could see they had 5 rows of sharp teeth. They hesitated in crossing the river one of them put a front paw in then jumped back in fright.

"They don't like the water" Tamaria said in relief "they won't cross we're safe".

Then they jumped over the river not even getting a paw wet, they landed in front of us and growled baring their teeth. We ran as fast as we could but the cats had four legs and easily kept up. I then had an idea and ran up a tree, Tamaria and Alek followed Alek had to sit on a branch to the left. We watched as they tried to leap up and snap at our feet then the careers ran out from the forest the cats turned their attention to them baring their teeth.

The careers reacted instantly, Priya ran at the first one jumping on its back and cutting its head off with an axe. Georgia and Charlson attacked the second stabbing it viciously. The third was killed by Tristen who snapped its neck. Then suddenly Alek's branch he was sitting on snapped and he fell out of the tree breaking his leg I the process. Priya smiled gleefully, grabbing her axe and slicing it at Alek's neck.

I screamed, that was it they had taken Marlia, they had taken Jamerson and now they had they had taken Alek. In a fit of rage I drew my sword and jumped down from the tree, Priya looked at me in shock and I took my chance I drove my sword right through her heart. I turned to Tristen who ran at me I blocked him easily punching in the face then stabbing him, Charlson sliced my arm weakly with a knife and I turned elbowing him in the face dropping him to the ground then I drove my sword into him. Georgia tried to run but I threw my knife and it went through her head and she fell onto the ground.

The cannon fired four times and I dropped to the ground sobbing my hands covered in blood my sword at my side. Tamaria slid out from the tree and sat next to me to comfort me.

"It's ok" she tried to comfort me tears dripping down her own face.

"Just promise when you're on the victory tour you'll say goodbye to my family and my friends?" I asked her.

"You'll be there with me" she insisted.

"No" I told her "you are the one that needs to win".

I gave her one last smile before picking up the sword and driving it through my heart, the last thing I heard was Tamaria's scream.


	14. Epilouge

Tamaria took a deep breath as her train speed towards District 10. She knew this was going to be the hardest part of her victory tour, how would the people react; would they hate her because Triyna killed herself so she could win? She fiddled with the purple ribbon that belonged to Triyna in her hands; she was going to give it back to her friend, Kaylee. She didn't know who Kaylee was but it must've been one of the girls that was standing next to Triyna at the reaping, holding her hand.

"Almost there" Effie Trinket told her.

Tamaria knew Effie from her parents Hunger Games, but she was much older now even though she had so much make-up on you couldn't tell if there was a real person underneath. Both Tamaria's parents were in prison along with Haymich so her mentor was someone with 'experience' from District 12, Ethan.

"Make sure you stand strong don't falter" he told her.

She nodded; talking wasn't an option right now. The train pulled into the station as Tamaria took another deep breath this one a lot shakier. She stepped off the train and walked towards the main square. It was crowded with people all standing on the edge of an aisle that lead towards a large stage like they had in district 12 for the Reaping. Tamaria saw the two girls that stood next to Triyna at the Reaping on the very edge of the aisle close to the front; she approached them which was probably against the rules.

"Which one of you is Kaylee?" she asked.

"I am" said the smaller one.

"This was yours" Tamaria told her handing the ribbon to her.

The girl looked at it in shock before looking up at Tamaria with tears appearing in her eyes.

"I thought you should have it back, as a memory" Tamaria told her.

"Thank you" Kaylee managed.

Tamaria nodded and continued to walk to the stage, she saw two groups of people standing on the stage, one group composed of a woman and man and two young girls, the second group was a woman and a boy. Tamaria realized that they were Alek and Trinya's families. She stood on the stage and started her speech.

"My victory was not an easy one" Tamaria said "I understand my parents wouldn't have wanted me to win at the sacrifice of my friends, some of you may say that Triyna and Alek were not my friends because if it weren't for me they might be alive, if it weren't for me Alek might not have fallen out of the tree, if it weren't for me Triyna would not have sacrificed herself" she told them in tears.

Looking to her left she saw the woman who was Trinya's mother clutching her son close, tears forming in her eyes. Kaylee and Anna were standing tall next to a boy that must've been Liam.

"But I promise you I will avenge their deaths" Tamaria continued knowing what she would say could cause serious trouble "Alek will not have died for nothing; Triyna will not have sacrificed herself for nothing. We had more than an alliance, we had a friendship. Triyna told me of District 10, she told me of her friends and her family she could have lived a good life in District 10 if it weren't for the capitol and the games, she would still be here. So I say screw the capitol and their stupid games, how much longer will they take away our lives and slaughter us like common cattle" as she said this she motioned to the slaughter houses, she also saw the peacekeepers raise their weapons but even so Tamaria continued

"I say we fight!" Tamaria yelled then she placed three fingers of her left hand to her lips and pressed them towards the crowd "For Alek and Triyna!"

There was a moments silence before a reaction occurred, Anna and Kaylee copied her movement then shouted "For Alek and Triyna!"

Tamaria watched as the rest of the district in the square copied her movements and shouted "For Alek and Triyna!"

Then she watched as the people of District 10 attacked the peacekeepers and fought, she had started the third rebellion for her parents, for her friends and for Alek and Triyna.


End file.
